Darkness Reborn
by Layla Luv
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is beginning at Hogwarts and all of the teacher's are under pressure. Jessica has been hiding Sirius Black all summer and her new job requiers her to return to Hogwarts. SS/OC T for language
1. New Job

Layla Rose glared at her father from across the table with her dark eyes and she pushed her natural black hair behind her ear. She said angrily "Are you _trying_ to ruin my life? First you make me leave my friends and move to France when we could have just as easily moves to London. If we had done that at least we would know someone, Jessie for example."

"Jessie moved to London because she works there now." He father, Richard, replied harshly.

She ignored his statement "Then you make me miss the World Cup after you said I could go."

"You should be grateful!" He crossed his arms and glared at his daughter "Harry and his friends-"

"-are just fine! " She frowned "He's another personI know in London, along with Draco Malfoy!"

Richard frowned deeply "Layla Rose, you should have nothing to do with a Malfoy!"

Once again she ignored him. "And _now_ you are trying to keep me from _Hogwarts?_" She held up her letter.

"Mostly the Malfoy boy." He continued to frown.

"Draco or Harry, because I'm not sure anymore." She stood from her seat "Why do I have a feeling it's Harry you want me to stay away from?" Her black eyes met her father's and it stayed silent for a while. "I'm going to bed."

Rose walked out the door behind her and headed up the staircase. Halfway down the hall she heard a tiny voice from behind. "Why is Daddy mad at you Rosie?"

Rose turned around and looked at the young girl that stood in the middle of the hallway. She was in her nightgown with her light brown hair in two messy braids. Her sleepy hazel eyes were looking back at her older sister.

Rose sighed and went to the girl and picked her up "Let's go to bed." They walked into the room closest to them. The walls were pink with purple designs on the trim and a purple chair rail going across the room. She set the young girl in her bed and pulled the purple blankets over her.

"Goodnight Rosie."

"Goodnight Aly." Rose left the room and quietly closed the door. When she turned to walk back down the hall but found herself looking into another pair of hazel eyes.

"What were you and your father fighting about?" Asked the woman looking at her.

"He isn't letting me go to school!" Rose frowned "Do you really agree with that?"

The woman paused "I'm not sure."

The girl sighed "Tori, can you please speak with him?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for you."

"So keeping me away from school is what's best?" Rose stepped away from the door and took a step towards her room.

"You went years without going to Hogwarts."

"yeah, but that was before I knew I had a brother. Besides Jessie was teaching me, and now she's gone. I'm sick of being homeschooled."

Torey frowned at the mention of Jessie. "If it really means that much to you, I will try and talk to him. Just don't expect it to work, he is very stubborn."

Rose smiled. "Thank you so much!" She hugged her step mother then hurried to her room.

Once she got there she threw her covers to the side and laid in her bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Jessica Davidson all apparated to their office after leaving what was left of the World Cup then they all sat at a round table and began to fill out a report.<p>

"All we really found was burned tents and toys." Tonks said frowning.

"A few bodies…" Jessie said.

"And a piece of a house elf cloth." Kingsley said as they all stared tiredly at the paper.

"Well, why would we only find one piece of cloth?" Jessie asked. "I'm sure there were other elves."

"Jamie, that's nothing. I'm sure it was just ripped off from running into a bush or something." Tonks said.

Jessie rubbed her tired eyes "Well I'm not sure what else they want from us. It's the only thing I can think of. Besides there were only a few sets of foot prints where we found it."

"Maybe she has a point." Kingsley said, writing it in the report along with a few other things.

"I can't believe forty-five hours at that place and that's all we found." Tonks frowned.

"I know." Kingsley stood and so did the others. Jessie filed the report and yawned.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go out tonight," Tonks said to her "but I think sleep sounds better."

Jessie nodded in agreement "I'm going to head home and sleep until noon tomorrow"

"More like today." Kingsley told them. They groaned.

"Goodnight guys." Jessie said before disapparating.

Jessie apparated in the kitchen of her flat.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius jumped back and gripped his bare chest with one hand as the other held a bowl of cereal.

Jessie smiled and took his cereal. "Honey, I'm home." She chuckled when she saw he was in his fur robe.

He frowned "You've been gone for two days and you just pop in at 12:30 in the morning?"

"Haven't you been reading the papers? There was a Death Eater attack at the World Cup. I've been there the whole time."

"Death Eaters?"

She nodded "Yes."

"What did you find?"

She frowned deeply "Nothing I don't think."

"Is Harry alright? He was supposed to be there?"

She nodded "You would have heard by now if he wasn't. He is with the Weasleys."

He grabbed two enveloped off of the counter as Jessie sat at the table and ate her cereal. He dropped them in front of her. "These both came for you earlier."

She picked them up and looked at the front, the both had her name written on them in completely different hand writing.

"One's from Rose. The other is from Snape." He frowned again.

She frowned back "Did you open my mail?"

He shrugged.

"I could get you arreste-"

He rolled his eyes "I was in Azkaban for twelve years for murder. I'm not afraid to open your mail. Besides I didn't open Snape's… I couldn't. It was impossible. He is probably just telling you how he was part of the Death Eater attack" he said angrily.

She glared "Shut up!"

When she finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "I'll read them when I wake up." She said walking to their room, stepping over her sleeping dog in the middle of the hallway, then crawling into her bed still wearing her uniform. Sirius came in after her and laid on the other side of the bed he was on before he went to the kitchen.

"Are you changing?" He asked.

"No." she said, closing her eyes. "Good night."

"Night, Jess."

* * *

><p>First chapter :) Review please.<p> 


	2. The Unread Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except the obvious characters. Jessie being the main one. The amazing things go to JK Rowling, that lucky woman.

By the way my pottermore username is SpellJinx140 if anyone is interested. I have recived my welcome email. :) Infact because of it, this chapter is up.

Perviously-

When she finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "I'll read them when I wake up." She said walking to their room, stepping over her sleeping dog in the middle of the hallway, then crawling into her bed still wearing her uniform. Sirius came in after her and laid on the other side of the bed he was on before he went to the kitchen.

"Are you changing?" He asked.

"No." she said, closing her eyes. "Good night."

Rose walked into her kitchen when she woke up the next morning and watched her dad butter his toast.

"I talked to Victoria last night." He said, not looking at her. "She thinks you should go to school."

"Does that mean we can go to Diagon Alley?" She asked excitedly.

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm still not sure."

* * *

><p>Rose frowned "Alright… I could always go by myself if you can't take me."<p>

He frowned back. "You're going to go no matter what I say, aren't you."

She nodded.

"Fine. I'll take you later." He said angrily, putting his piece of toast onto a plate with pancakes.

Rose nodded, still unhappy he didn't want her to go. She went up to her room and began to pack.

* * *

><p>"Jess." Sirius poked Jessie as she lay with her face covered by the blankets.<p>

She slapped his hand away "Noooo… I don't want to go to work."

"Get up! It's already 9am_."_

She rolled onto her side and frowned at him as she tucked her tangled, loose curls behind her ear. "Then why would you wake me up? I go at noon!"

"Because," he started seriously "A letter came for you. I think it's from someone at the ministry and once again I cannot open it." He held the letter in front of her face.

She snatched it out of his hands and opened it. The letter came out of the envelope the and floated in front of them, the fold opened and closed as it said loudly:

_Dear Ms. Scott,_

_Your presence_ _is requested in my office at 10:00am today, July 30th._

_Your Minister, Cornelius Fudge._

Jessie rolled out of bed and hurried to the shower. She used her wand to throw her uniform out of the washroom and onto the bed. "Can you wash those?" She called as she started the water, not waiting for a reply.

Sirius picked up the robed and sniffed them before cringing. "These smell worse than my clothes." He closed the washroom door before quickly throwing the dirty robes in the hamper and grabbing her a fresh pair and laid them out on the bed for her.

"Just wear clean ones!" He told her before going to the kitchen.

Jessie hurried to get dressed and brush her teeth before drying her hair.

As she walked out of the bedroom she grabbed the other letters she had gotten the day before and opened the one from Rose and frowned as she read it over.

Jessie walked towards the fireplace, stuffing the letter in her pocket while leaving the one from Severus on the kitchen counter. "I need to get going… If you need anything else just owl" Quickly she hurried to work before something else stopped her.

Before Sirius could say anything she was gone. He frowned and looked at the unopened envelope she had left behind. He sighed and grabbed it, holding it up to the light trying to read what as on the parchment inside. There were quite a few pages, making it very difficult to read.

His eyes fell on the wax seal keeping it closed. Sirius tried to lift it off with his fingers but as soon as he touched it, it became sticky. Finally he began to try and bite the wax off, but his lips became stuck to it.

He groaned.

Once Jessie was at the ministry she looked at a clock and saw she was a little early but merged with the large crowd of ministry employees and went to Fudge's office.

Once there his secretary sends her into his office and she sees Kingsley, Barty Crouch Sr., and Fudge looking at her.

"Ah, Jamie!" Fudge smiled "How are you this lovely morning?"

She smiled back "I'm well Sir, thank you." She stood next to Kingsley, they both looked at the other two men.

"We have come to inform you that the Tri Wizard Tournament will be help at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will have students and their headmasters coming to Hogwarts to participate in this event." Crouch told them. "I'm sure you two understand what a big deal this is."

The two nodded in unison.

"Students have died in this tournament and we are determined to not let it happen this year along with any cheating." Fudge said "We have one person we think needs to be watch."

"Who might that be?" Jessie raised a brow.

"Egor Karkaroff."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Jessie asked in clarification "You would like us to keep our eyes on Egor Karkaroff during this school year… so you are sending us to Hogwarts?"

Fudge grinned "You should feel right at home. You've taught at Hogwarts for the past two years now the only difference is you won't be attending any class."

She sighed, not looking forward to going back to Hogwarts.

"Will you two accept?"

"I will." Kingsley said, looking at Jessie who reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Splendid!" He clapped his hands together. "You two will arrive with Mr. Crouch. You are dismissed for the day. Tomorrow you will leave for Durmstrang and from there you will go to Hogwarts!"

Kingsley followed Jessie partner out of the office. "So much for hoping our work load would decrease." He muttered "I feel as though there will be more twenty-four hour work days."

* * *

><p>"The Tri Wizard Tournament is something we all need to be prepared for." Dumbledore told the staff in his office. "In preparation I have invited Alastor Moody to come teach with us and he accepted gladly." He smiled to them all. "The minister has been kind enough to have a few Aurors come to Hogwarts to prevent any harm coming to the champions during and in between tasks. No teacher is allowed to assist any of the champions and no student under the age of seventeen can enter. With more Durmstrang restrictions and supervisors we are hoping to keep things as safe as possible with the tasks we are giving them."<p>

"Aurors?" Minerva asked, raising a brow. "You are letting more ministry employees interfere with Hogwarts?"

"They will not be interfering with Hogwarts. They are watching over the champions." He told her seriously. "I'm sure some of the Aurors will be more than willing to work with us." The old mad paused. He turned his attention to one staff member in particular. "Severus?"

Severus looked up threw his long hair. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Have you heard from-"

"No." He said with a hint of anger. His black eyes glistened as they looked onto the headmaster's blue ones.

"Oh." Dumbledore paused for moment. "Have you written h-"

"No." He lied coolly.

"Ahh." He nodded once, not believing it for a moment. "I'm sure she will be here soon enough." Dumbledore grinned at Severus, whose body stiffened.

"Very well." He replied.

"Excellent." Dumbledore continued to grin at his whole staff. "You are all free to the rest of your evenings."

They fled from the office, going back to their own quarters.

"It's strange, don't the two of you usually write to one another?" Minerva asked, walking next to Severus.

He scowled and didn't look at her as he replied defensively "Why would I waist my valuable time writing to someone who probably wouldn't even write back? My life doesn't revolve around some headstrong woman I've known for over half my life. If I had something I needed to say to her surely I would have done it in person.

Minerva sighed "It would be sensible! One would thing you would keep in touch with her."

"Well I don't." He snapped.

She rolled her eyes and continued to her room.

Severus walked quickly down to the dungeons, his robes blowing behind him.

* * *

><p>Sirius finally pulled the envelope off of his lips, leaving behind a few small chunks of wax, and looked around the house for Roxy. He found her laying on the bed and he walked over to her, placing his index finger on one side of her mouth and his thumb on the other trying to open it.<p>

"Come on, don't you want to rip up something?"

Roxy looked at him and growled.

He continued to try and to open her mouth, only earning more growls and a loud back. He growled back angrily at her before trying to rip off the top of the envelope.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped and spun around. "Jessie… What are you doing home?"

Jessie stood in the door way "I'm being sent to Durmstrang and then to Hogwarts to supervise with Kingsley."

He raised a brow "Supervise?"

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking in front of him, looking at the wax on his lips and the letter in his hand.

"I'm…" He stared at her, "Admiring your beauty."

"With wax from the seal on your lips?" She crossed her arms.

Sirius frowned "I want to know what's in this letter." He held it up.

Jessie frowned and took the letter out of his hand "It's obviously private, besides I don't even know what it is."

"Why is Snape writing you?" He spat his name.

"Why is Remus writing you?"

Sirius frowned deeper "Fine, I won't try to read your mail. Now why are you going to Durmstrang… _and_ Hogwarts?"

Jessie sighed "To babysit."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much to my reviewers! The exciting thing should start in the next chapter. I am trying to hurry along the boring parts.<p>

-Layla Luv


	3. Returning

Perviously-

"Why is Snape writing you?" He spat his name.

"Why is Remus writing you?"

Sirius frowned deeper "Fine, I won't try to read your mail. Now why are you going to Durmstrang … _and_ Hogwarts?"

Jessie sighed "To babysit."

* * *

><p>Sirius hauled a large trunk from the bedroom, down the hall and into the living room. "Bloody hell, how much crap do you need?"<p>

Jessie looked at him from the couch before applying her glamor charms "I'm going to be gone until Christmas, I need _everything_."

He sighed "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I want to go to Hogwarts too."

"You can't" She stood "It's too dangerous."

Sirius frowned "If you can do it, so can I. Roxy can stay with someone if you don't want me to bring her along. Erik can-"

"He has a two month old baby! Roxy would get in the way." She pointed out.

"Your grandma?"

"She hates dogs."

He sighed, looking at her. "I really want this, Jess."

After a moment of thinking she nodded "Alright. Just wait a month so I can find something to do with Roxy."

He nodded and hugged her tightly. "Be careful."

"I always am." She smiled and headed into the fireplace with her trunk, then said seriously. "Please don't burn the house down."

He rolled his eyes "Go." He pushed her into the fireplace.

Jessie walked cautiously through Durmstrang with her trunk, looking around for Kingsley. Finally she found him in front of Karkaroff's office.

"I thought you were going to Hogwarts." He said to her, confused.

"I am." She sat her trunk down. "I just came to make sure you had everything under control."

"He can't be too much trouble." He shrugged "Don't worry about me. It's only a few days until we arrive."

Jessie nodded, suddenly feeling guilty about lying to Sirius. Instead of going to Durmstrang with Kingsley to escort Egor Karkaroff to Hogwarts, she was going straight to Hogwarts. It wasn't something she had planned. It was orders from Fudge, which were given to him by Dumbledore. However, if Sirius knew she was going to be in the same building as Severus he wouldn't have stayed, which is what was best for the moment.

"If anything changes, just let Dumbledore, _or me_, know." She smiled. "I'll come and save your ass."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Go before you get into trouble."

She sighed, hoping the orders had changed. Obviously they didn't.

Jessica apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts where Severus was waiting for her and she saw he appeared to be nervous as he stood leaning on the gate.

The only thing he was thinking about was the letter he wrote. _Hopefully it was lost in the mail _he kept thinking as he watched Jessie, Jamie rather, walk over to him with her head down slightly, levitating her trunk.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to reply… to be perfectly honest I haven't gotten a chance to open your letter." She told him quietly, not even bothering with a hello, as she pulled it out of her pocket.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and took the letter out of her hand. "That's ok."

She raised a brow.

"I wrote it what I was upset with you" He lied coolly. "I didn't mean what I said and what I said was… It would have upset you."

"Oh…" She nodded "I suppose I probably deserve it though."

He sighed softly "No. You've done nothing wrong."

"Well you don't exactly seem thrilled to have me here."

"I'll be happier when you look yourself." He promised.

There was a moment of awkward silence in which they just stood; the only thing they could say was the obvious. Neither really wanted to go there. Severus was surprised when Jessie wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him. He returned it.

"How is your arm?" She finally asked.

"It was darker the other night… but not now." He answered quietly/

There was another pause; they took a step back from each other. "He's coming back, isn't he?" She finally made eye contact.

He saw a flash of worry in her eyes for a small moment. "We don't know that for certain."

"In other words, yes." She sighed, walking through the gate.

He followed her, but said nothing for a while, "Jess doesn't worry. Nothing is going to happen."

"Yeah… you're right." She tried to convince herself. "How was your summer?"

"Same as usual." It was also a lie; he had more things on his mind than usual. "How is the job?"

She shrugged "I don't like it so much."

He raised a brow and looked at her "I thought you would."

"I mean don't get me wrong, I love almost everyone I work with and the idea that I can help a lot of people makes the late nights worth it. But" She shrugged "I don't like people at the ministry outside our department, such as Lucius and Fudge."

"Has Lucius said anything to you?" He asked with a frown.

"I only see him occasionally and when I do I try not to give him a chance, but there is no doubt in my mind that he would. Yaxley is the one I have to watch out for." She muttered the last part, almost hoping he didn't hear.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. "Yaxley?"

She nodded and stopped as well to look at him "Something wrong?"

"He is- _was_- a follower."

Jessie tried not to roll her eyes "For some reason I'm not surprised. I think I've learned to pick them out…"

"You could always pick them out." He started walking towards the castle again. "I was the one that couldn't. At least not at first…"

She smiled "That's right, how ironic."

"Indeed." He mused as they entered the castle.

"Did Dumbledore put me in the same rooms?"

He nodded. "Yes, he thinks it would put you at ease knowing I'm just down the hall." He smirked.

She frowned slightly. "He did not say that!"

"Oh I do believe that's what he said."

"How would having you down the hall put me at ease? You tend to come into my bedroom without permission." Jessie said pointedly as they walked down the long corridor to her rooms. "It disrupts my dog." As soon as she said it she mentally kicked herself.

At the word "dog" Severus frowned deeply. "It must be irritating to have to pick up after two mutts now."

She frowned as she reached for the door knob. "I'm not talking about this with-"

"Of course not, your love life isn't any of my business. The last thing I want to hear about is you sleeping with a dog." He spat angrily.

She glared at him as she walked into her room and put her trunk by the bed. "Actually,-"

He cut her off again, walking in and closing the door behind him "As I said before. _Don't_ want to know."

Jessie ignored him and took out her wand to take her glamor charm off. Once she did, Severus's mood almost instantly changed.

"I just don't like to think about him…" He said softly, trailing off, not daring to finish his sentence.

"I know." She replied as she began to unpack, noticing the change in him.

They shared a quick glance. "I'll let you unpack."

She nodded. "I'll see you at dinner probably."

He left, closing the door behind him.

_This is going to be a long year again, isn't it?_ She sighed. "Lovely."

* * *

><p>I havent abandoned you guys. Im just straightening out my life. I've hit a rough patch but everything is slowly getting better. I love you guys.<p>

-Laya Luv


	4. Imperio?

Perviously-

Jessie ignored him and took out her wand to take her glamor charm off. Once she did, Severus's mood almost instantly changed.

"I just don't like to think about him…" He said softly, trailing off, not daring to finish his sentence.

"I know." She replied as she began to unpack, noticing the change in him.

They shared a quick glance. "I'll let you unpack."

She nodded. "I'll see you at dinner probably."

He left, closing the door behind him.

_This is going to be a long year again, isn't it?_ She sighed. "Lovely."

* * *

><p>After Jessie completely unpacked she laid on her bed, her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door and she quickly put her charm on.<p>

"Come in." She said, assuming it was just a member of the staff. Jessie sat up on her bed, walked to the door and looked to see who it was. As soon as she saw their face, she was in shock.

* * *

><p>Rose ran down the stairs, nearly colliding with her father. "Sorry!" She said excitedly as she continued to run to the fire place.<p>

"Rosie, where are we going?" Aly asked, sitting in front of the fireplace waiting.

"Dad is taking us to Diagon Alley so I can shop for school."

"Who is Dragon Aly?"

"_Diagon Alley_, Sweetheart." Richard said. "It's like the muggle mall, but for witches like you and Rose."

"Wizards too?"

Rose nodded "Wizards too. That's why we are taking the floo and not the car."

"Is mommy coming with us?"

"Not this time."

Rose entered the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of powder. "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

><p>Severus sat in his chambers, deep in thought. <em>What if she had read the letter?<em> He asked himself. _Would it have changed everything?_ He was interrupted by a loud bang from outside his room. _She's probably knocking out a wall to make her closet bigger._ He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Women…" But when it happened again, it concerned him.

He quickly stood and went outside to see Minerva, Albus, and Jessie dueling. Right off the back he knew it was no friendly duel. Jessie was throwing _very_ unfriendly spells at the two, _Sectumsempra_ being one of them. _What the bloody hell is going on here._

Luckily for him, her back was turned. However, he still took out his wand, and slowly approached her.

"_Confringo!" _Jessie yelled causing a large piece of stone to come off of the wall and nearly hit Minerva.

"Severus!" Albus yelled "Grab her!"

Before Jessie could turn around to face him, Severus, against his instincts, dropped his wand immediately and grabbed her wrists from behind, her back pressed against his chest. Her wand dropped to the floor and she struggled to get free. "_Let go!"_ She shouted, thrashing around violently.

"Jessie, stop!" He said, attempting to keep a calm voice, thinking she thought she was in some kind of danger. "It's ok! You're ok!" Be it did nothing.

"It won't be ok until he's _dead!"_

Dumbledore and Minerva quickly approached and Minerva grabbed Jessie's wand from the ground.

"Albus-" Severus struggled to keep his hold on Jessie without hurting her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pinning her arms to the chest, making it somewhat easier for him and less painful for her. "What's wrong with her?"

"Let Go!" She yelled louder. "I'll kill him!"

"Kill who?" Dumbledore asked angrily.

"Harry Potter!_"_

"_Albus!_" Severus looked at him almost pleadingly.

"She is under the imperious curse." Dumbledore said, looking into her eyes as he casted a Confundus Charm on her.

Severus felt her body relax quite a bit as she stopped fighting him but he kept his hold on her anyway.

"What's going on?" Jess asked looking at Severus's arms around her."What are you doing?"

"Would you please take her to Poppy?" Albus asked him, getting a nod in return. "We will be there after we look around her room."

Severus summoned his wand and grabbed Jessie gently by the arm and guided her to the stairway.

"Sev what's going on?" She asked, dazed.

He sighed heavily "We're going to see Poppy."

She nodded and looked around at all of the portraits, stumbling over one of the steps. Luckily Severus was there to hold her up. She almost walked off of the stair case as they moved, causing him to watch her carefully.

His anger was starting to get to him as he realized someone must have come into her room and attacked her. _Most likely a Death Eater by the sound of it_. His blood boiled as he subconsciously began tightened his grip on her protectively and clenched his wand tighter.

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts when Jessie stopped and asked in a voice that sounded almost as angry as he felt. "Where is my wand?"

He stopped as well and looked into her glossy blue eyes, filled with hate. The Confundus Charm was wearing off. "Poppy has it." He lied evenly.

She frowned, knowing better then to believe him. "I need it!" She pulled away from him and began walking to the other stairway and waited for it to move back.

"Jess come one." He tried to pull her back. "We can get it later."

"Don't touch me." She pulled away again.

He frowned, slightly hurt. "You're not yourself, someone cursed you!"

"No!" She yelled. "This _is_ me!"

Severus pointed his wand at her and said forcefully "We are going to see Poppy! Either you come willingly or I _will_ force you."

She raised a brow and said, almost daring him "You wouldn't use magic on me."

"Considering the circumstances, yes I would."

They glared at each other, neither one moving. The stairs came to a halt in front of them and Jessie only took one step before Severus stunned her and caught her as she fell back. Awkwardly, he carried her stiff body bridal style the rest of the way, trying to think of something to make her resist the curse.

"Jessie please fight this! You would never hurt the boy, let alone kill him. In fact you've risked your life just to save him! I know you're in there somewhere, you just have to realize it."

His words rang loudly in her mind as they entered the hospital wing. She looked at him, still unable to move. He wasn't looking back but somehow she knew he was right, but she also felt she had no control. The feeling of having no responsibility almost completely left her and she felt a huge weight upon her.

Luckily for them, Poppy was taking inventory of all of her potions. "Severus!" She said, staring at them "what's happ-"

"She is under the Imperious curse. She thinks she needs to kill Potter." He laid her onto one of the beds. "I had to stun her just to get her here."

Poppy drew her own wand and pointed it at Jessie. A rope shot out of the end and tied Jessie to the bed.

When she was no longer under the effects of the stunning spell, her body relaxed under the ropes but she did not try to get free. She breathed slowly, trying to gain control of herself once more

"She must talk herself out of it Severus… There really is nothing I can do."

Severus sighed heavily and looked at Jessie tied down on the bed. He grabbed a chair and pulled it to the side of the bed to he could sit next to her. She looked at him. "I'm ok…"

He watched her for a moment, hoping she really was.

"I have an itch in an awkward spot."

He rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"It's not _that_ awkward!" She heard Poppy laughing to herself as she went back to taking inventory, knowing the younger woman would be fine soon.

Severus looked at her and asked hesitantly "Where?"

Jessie crinkled her nose and caught the look of amusement in his eyes as he reached over to scratch her nose, but it soon left.

"Feeling better?" He asked, relieved to no longer see any effects of the curse.

She nodded and looked down at the ropes. "I wouldn't untie me yet though."

"Who did this?"

Jessie frowned "The last thing I remember is unpacking."

"Obviously there was someone that entered the castle just after us. I highly doubt any of the staff members would attack you." He frowned as well.

"Where is my wand? I feel unprotected without it."

He pinched the bridge of his nose "It's not like you're alone."

"Someone could just come right in here and just… I don't know curse me again!"

"I'll kill them." He muttered so softly she almost couldn't hear him.

Before she could say anything else, Albus and Minerva walked in.

"There was nothing unusual left in her room besides a mess. Clearly a fight took place." Minerva said, more to Severus then Jessie. He noticed she seemed to be shaking with anger.

"Must not of been very loud or else someone one would have heard." Jessie thought loudly, causing the two elders to look at her. She raised a brow at them. "I'm feeling a little better."

Albus raised a brow, not entirely believing her. "What's your full name?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Jessica Marie Davidson."

"How old were you when you graduated?"

"Sixteen. Do you think I'm someone else?" She tried not to laugh.

"We are just making sure." He smiled at her. "How many brothers do you have?"

"Two… as far as I know anyways. Anything else? I started having private lessons with you my sixth year, I've been friends with Severus since my second year, moved to Slytherin my third, My brother are two and four years older-"

"-Ok, ok." He continued to smile warmly at her. "Do you want to kill Harry Potter?"

"No." She frowned a little and looked at Minerva. "Do you have my wand by any chance?"

Minerva gave her a stern look. "I picked it up however, I put it somewhere else."

They all watched Jessie intently; this was the biggest part of the test.

Instead of becoming angry with the older witch, she merely nodded and crinkled her nose again. "Severus!"

He scowled and reached for her but as he did so Dumbledore waved his wand and let her free.

"Who happened?" He asked gravely, pulling up two chairs for him and his colleague.

"I don't remember anything after Severus left me to unpack."

"Was anyone following the two of you?"

"No." Severus sounded annoyed. "I waited for her by the gate and when she got here I closed it. No one else was there."

Jessie sat cross legged "When Fudge hears about this he will send a couple of others."

Dumbledore frowned at this "Not one word of this to the ministry, you and Kingsley are enough. I don't want you staying alone tonight either." They all looked at Severus.

"Absolutely not!" He told them firmly and he heard Poppy give a small "Hmmf!" In disapproval. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"It's alright." She said to them. "I can have someone stay with me, if that's alright with you, Sir."

Realizing this 'someone' was most likely Sirius Black, Severus nearly cringed "Fine!"

She smiled at him "Sleep over!"

* * *

><p>See I came back in a reasonable amount of time! :D Only about 3 days! I feel like I owe you guys and I really enjoy getting back to writing. I even wrote on my short vacation :)<p>

Love Layla!


	5. Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares?

Perviously-

Jessie sat cross legged "When Fudge hears about this he will send a couple of others."

Dumbledore frowned at this "Not one word of this to the ministry, you and Kingsley are enough. I don't want you staying alone tonight either." They all looked at Severus.

"Absolutely not!" He told them firmly and he heard Poppy give a small "Hmmf!" In disapproval. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"It's alright." She said to them. "I can have someone stay with me, if that's alright with you, Sir."

Realizing this 'someone' was most likely Sirius Black, Severus nearly cringed "Fine!"

She smiled at him "Sleep over!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Severus walked into Jessie's room with his wand at the ready, she followed behind him cautiously. She found her wand on the table and grabbed it. "I think its ok Sev."<p>

"I don't see why Minerva couldn't babysit you." He muttered as he put his wand away, sitting in a chair as she grabbed some of her stuff and put it in a bag.

"Think about this; Minerva and I against someone trying to possibly kill me or you and I against someone trying to kill me?" She turned to look at him and then said seriously "You really don't have to. I can have someone come and stay with me, it's not a problem."

He glared "I don't want the mutt anywhere near me. Or you for that matter! What if the ministry raids your house while you're out? Did you ever think of that? They will put you in Azkaban."

"Don't worry about me, I have everything under control."

"If I don't worry no one else will, _including_ you."

She sighed as she finished getting her things together and looked at him. "I appreciate that you care, even though it may seem like I don't. But you don't want him around me because you hate him. A small amount of it _may_ be because you truly care for my wellbeing however, 90% of it is hate. I'm not worried, Albus isn't worried, just you. You're also the only one who can't stand the thought of him."

He scowled and stood, seeing she was done and walked her out the door, not saying a word. In truth he was a little hurt that she thought he didn't really care.

Once they got to his rooms he said the password and opened the door for her. "Just put your bag anywhere." He muttered.

She walked into a small room with a desk and a chair in the corner. A candle was lit and papers were spread out by a some ink and a quill. Across the room from it was a bookcase, next to that another chair by a fireplace. Jessie put her bag under the chair and sat on it as she took off the glamour charm. From there she could see down another hallway leading to, what she assumed was his bed chambers.

Severus walked over to the desk and sat down, resting his forehead on his hand as he stared at the papers, lost in thought.

Jessie picked up her chair, carried it over to the desk and rested her chin on the edge as she looked up at him.

He looked back into her eyes as they glistened in the light of the candle, resisting the urge to caress the side of her face. "You should know by now that I care more than 10%."

She raised her head to look at him but avoided eye contact. The softness of his voice made her heart race and she grew nervous. "Sometimes I do." She shrugged, trying not to show it. "I think it just depends on the mood you're in and who's involved."

He sighed softly and looked at the clock. "I'll be up for a while with this." He nodded to the paperwork. "I'll sleep out here, you can take the bed."

"What are you doing?" She tried to read the papers from upside down.

"I'm finishing up the last of the lesson plans for the seventh years for the first month of term."

"Can I help?"

Without hesitation he passed her the quill and ink and told her what to write.

"I would have failed your class." She told him when they were nearly finished. "No amount of studying would have saved me."

"The standards are just higher." He told her in a bored tone

"But I was always average at potions when _Slughorn_ was teaching. But if _you_ taught me-"

"I did teach you."

"But you weren't in teacher mode, you were in friend mode." She rubbed her forehead and yawned.

He took the quill from her hand "Go to bed."

Jessie stood and pushed her chair into the middle of the room and transfigured it into the bed with a blanket and a pillow, then changed her uniform into a t-shirt and basketball shorts. She smiled to herself. _Transfiguration I was good at though… Usually._

"You can sleep in the other room." He offered, not wanting to keep her up with his work.

She shook her head and laid on the bed, closing her eyes. "That's alright. I don't want to take your bed away."

It wasn't long before he heard her breathing slow in the quiet room and he had finished. He sighed and cleaned off his desk then retired for the night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Severus, wake up." A woman said, pushing him over slightly. <em>

_Severus rolled onto his back and saw Jessie looking down at him; she was dressed in a white tank top and a pair of jeans, ready to leave the room for the day._

"_You're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get up now."_

"_Who needs breakfast?" He asked as he sat up and tugged on her shirt to pull her closer._

_She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Me; you should know that by now."_

_He laid back on the bed and pulled her with him, kissing her neck as he ran his hand under her shirt._

"Severus, you're going to be late for breakfast."

He opened his eyes and saw Jessie standing in his doorway, he groaned inwardly at his dream. _Not again._

"Albus wants us all there today before the students come." She heard him mutter something, but didn't catch what it was from across the room.

"I'll be there." He told her, not getting out of bed.

"Alright." She said sleepily and stepped back into the other room, closing the door.

He rubbed his hands over his face and gave a heavy sigh, then got out of bed to take a shower.

Jessie heard the water running in the other room and grabbed her grey tank and jeans from her bag and quickly changed, then sat in the chair and waited. Not long after the water stopped running Severus appeared in his teaching robes and glanced at her before finishing buttoning up his sleeve.

"Why are you dressed like that? It's… inappropriate for school."

She raised a brow "I have more revealing clothes then this, besides its just breakfast. When the students get here I'll be in my uniform."

"It shows your tattoo." He said looking at her. In reality the tattoo was the last thing on his mind. Images of where his dream was headed flashed in his head, then he began wondering what other clothing she was talking about.

"I think they have seen it before." She shrugged as she stood and walked to the door to open it for him. "Ready?"

He nodded as he walked out of the room without looking at her. "Don't forget about the charm."

She frowned, angry with herself. "I didn't forget." She lied coolly, putting it on.

They walked side by side quietly until they passed her room. "Who do you think it was?" she asked, looking at the door, then at him.

"No idea." He said, pondering for a moment. "I think we can rule out the staff, Potter, you, the students…"

She rolled her eyes "Point out the obvious."

"I believe that's what I was going."

"Smartass." She muttered as the entered the Great Hall, earning a smirk in return.

"Good morning you two!" Dumbledore said cheerfully as they came to the table, Jessie sitting next to Hagrid and Severus in between her and Minerva.

"Good morning!" She smiled at him. "Good morning Hagrid, It's good to see you again."

"Happy to 'ave ya back!" He smiled.

"Did you two sleep well?" Minerva asked Severus, smiling.

He scowled at her. "I slept as well as I always do."

She raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"_Yes,_ really." He gritted his teeth. "Were you expecting something… different?"

"I…. Well yes. I thought… You know she really-"

"Minerva, would you stay out of my business? It's bad enough Albus has to meddle in everything, now you are in on it."

"What's she meddling in?" Jessie turned to look at them, drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Oh nothing." The older witch smiled at her. "Severus is just stubborn, that's all."

"Ignore her."

"But you _are_ stubborn." She grabbed a few waffles and put them on her plate, then drowned them in syrup.

"How did you sleep Dear?" Minerva asked her, changing the subject.

She shrugged. "Pretty good actually. I had a nice dream."

"About what?" Severus asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"I arrested my mother." She smiled to herself as he rolled his eyes, then she sighed. "I almost cried when I woke up and realized it wasn't real."

_I can sympathize._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Now we are getting somewhere :) Next chapter is when the students come. Happy easter to all who celebrate. And if you don't I hope you guys have a good daynight whatever. Thanks for the couple reviews I have gotten! I appreciate it. (Yay for another chapter so soon!)

Love you guys! -Layla Luv


End file.
